


Broken

by MickMackNickNack



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Tragedy, Depression, Final Battle, M/M, Numbness, Slash, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: Ravan dies and Hort dies to be with him.or:Ravan falls from his stymph in the Last Ever After and dies.Massive AU and very angsty.





	Broken

He fell. He fell, and Hort couldn’t do anything because he was on the ground fighting. Ravan hits the earth and _ breaks _ and Hort is howling with pain because the only person he has ever truly loved and been loved back by is broken and his face is terrified. Hort finishes off the zombie he’s fighting and drops to the ground in shock. 

How? How did this happen? Ravan, unbeatable, strong Ravan is dead. His eyes are still terrified, his hands limp by his sides. He died afraid, and Hort feels something inside of him die. Maybe it’s the part of him that still knows how to love, maybe it’s not. He can’t feel anymore, can’t feel anything but hatred. 

He doesn’t know what he hates. Only that he hates something. Maybe Sophie. He’ll settle for Sophie, simply because she is the reason this whole war is happening. 

He realises he wants to die. He grabs his enemy’s fallen knife, still slick with blood. _ Someone I know’s blood, _he thinks, and it’s not a surprising or disgusting thought. He just feels numb. 

Holding the knife, he thinks that maybe death will be better. Maybe he’ll see Ravan again. Maybe they’ll be safe. Or maybe he’ll be tortured. He doesn’t know, doesn’t care, anything to get away from this awful emptiness. 

Is this what his father felt? No love, nothing but hatred and numbness? He doesn’t like it. His hand is shaking, but he lifts the blade until it is pointing at his heart. 

_ Do it. _The thought is in his head quickly. He pulls the blade towards his chest. 

“Hort, _ no! _” He hears Dot but he’s faster. 

The blade pierces skin, muscles, veins, nerves until it stabs his barely beating heart. Hort crumples over Ravan’s broken body and lets Death pull him into the afterlife. His spirit soars towards something he has long since forgotten and he feels someone’s arms around him. 

Ravan. He’s no longer broken. They’re both whole and well for once. Hort lets the past die and falls quickly into Nevermore, but he isn’t alone. His demon, his soulmate, True Love, even, is with him and he is broken no more. 

Belong to who?

Ravan is emotion for me 

Of the many the few 

Kill

Ever lost

  
Never lost


End file.
